


he a full on gay

by zoo (winren)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, this fic is only crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winren/pseuds/zoo
Summary: yukhei is super dense and doesn't understand things over text messages





	he a full on gay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lustsick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustsick/gifts).



> hi, i wrote this for my friend [mel](https://twitter.com/nahyuck) ..... i hope she likes it 
> 
>  
> 
> also i didn't look this over at all lmao

Maybe Yukhei was in a pickle. He didn’t know what to think about the most recent message Donhyuck had sent him. It was a little ambiguous in his opinion.

  
  


**xuxi :**  guys what do you think he meant here 

[image attached]

**kunsider :** that literally says “come over” …. What else ,,, could it mean??

 

**chenleche :** can y’all stop talking about xuxi’s nonexistent love life and get online

 

**Kunsider :** shut up let him cry over this message …. Sweaty ,,,, just go to his house 

 

**Xuxi :**  idk i think he thinks we’re just bros.,. How do i tell himt hat i really like him lmao 

 

**Chenleche :**  CHOKE !!! DIDN’T YOU GUYS LIKE TEXT ALL DAY EYSTERDAY ONLY ZSENDIN EACH OTHER MEMES AND LIKE HEARTS ?!?! 

 

**Xuxi :**  jflkasjdlfkj sooo ?? we do the same thing ???

 

**Kunsider :** i have never once received a heart emoji from you lucas.,,, 

 

**Chenleche :**  i didn’t even know you knew what a heart emoji was lmao 

 

**Xuxi :**  guys jdalkfj he sent me this 

[image attached]

           What do i do adslkfjalsdsf ?!?!?1

 

**Chenleche :**  i can’t handle this anymore. Im done peace out gays 

 

**Xuxi :** wut ?

 

**Kunsider :**  just go to his house before i break your knees 

  
  


Yukhei sat there staring at his laptop screen in shock. His friends were of no help at all. He went to them because  _ sometimes _ they actually gave good advice. The loud fan of his computer turned on which was the signal that it was time to log off. Maybe this was a sign from the gods that he should actually go over to Donghyuck’s house and see what the other wanted. 

 

He groaned, picked up his phone to check to see if Chenle or Kun had texted back in the group chat. He was half hoping one of them would come to their senses and say that Donghyuck was just being an everyday bro. 

  
  


The walk to Donghyuck’s house was short because he literally lived across the street from him. Not right across, but across and two houses down. Yukhei was happy that there was someone around his age on his street because when he first moved a few months ago the only people he knew were his next door neighbours who had a four month old baby.    
  


Donghyuck opened the door right away, smiling at full brightness, making Yukhei have to look away. 

 

“What took you so long? I sent that message like ten minutes ago,” Donghyuck sneered, letting Yukhei in. 

 

“I was getting ready, chill, I had just woken up.” Yukhei explained as he followed Donghyuck to his room. He looked around the hallways, noticing that it was eerily quiet. “Where are your parents?” 

 

“They’re out. Also it’s three in the afternoon. Why were you just waking up?” Donghyuck questioned. 

 

“There was a party at Mark’s,” Yukhei stated. He noticed how the other boy visibly flinched. He forgot that Mark was a sore subject to bring up. 

 

They both took a seat on Donghyuck’s bed, awkwardly sitting a few feet apart. Yukhei wanted to bring out his phone and text Kun and Chenle to save him, but he figured that would be rude and Donghyuck kept sending him small looks that made him want to crawl under the blanket. 

 

Donghyuck tongue popped, the sound extremely loud in the quiet room. “I’m gonna put on a movie,” he said standing up. He turned to the other, raising a brow ,” do you have any recommendations?” 

 

“Zootopia,” he managed to choke out. He blushed under Donghyuck’s stare. He didn’t know why he said Zootopia. Oh god, did it make him seem like a furry. How could he explain that he wasn’t a furry and that the only reason why Zootopia came to his head was because earlier that day Jungwoo had brought up Judy and Nick fanfiction and they kept sending each other fanart as a joke. 

 

Oh no. 

 

Was he a furry?

  
  


Yukhei actually regretted everything. “It was a comedy,” Donghyuck was saying, laughing and trying not to fall off the bed. Yukhei threw a pillow at him and used the time that it took for Donghyuck to pick himself up, to wipe his eyes. It was a comedy and he laughed at all the right parts, but he couldn’t help the tears that fell from his face. 

 

Donghyuck knelt on the bed and wrapped his arms around Yukhei’s waist. “I admit that part was really sad, but you’re such a baby,” Donghyuck muttered into Yukhei’s shirt. The taller sat there, frozen at the fact that his crush was hugging his. It wasn’t the first time, but the fact that they were alone, sitting on a bed, made it surreal. 

 

The other finally let go when he noticed that Yukhei hadn’t responded. He sat back and stared at him, their faces extremely close. He made a sound in the back of his throat, which Donghyuck raised a brow to. He smiled a little, bringing a hand up to caress Yukhei’s cheek. 

 

“What are you doing?” Yukhei whispered. He was too scared to move, but he brought up his own hand to wrap around Donghyuck’s. The younger stared at the size difference of their hands and chuckled a bit. He shook his head and leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss on Yukhei’s knuckle. “I honestly don’t know,” he responded. 

 

Yukhei tilted his head, leaning in to close the gap between them. He felt Donghyuck hesitate for a second, but the hand on his cheek, clenched and he started kissing back eagerly. 

 

* * *

  
  


**Xuxi:** GUESS WHAT GAYS!?!

 

**Kunsider:** you’re dating hyuck?!!?

 

**Xuxi:** how did you know? 

 

**Chenleche:**  stfu tell us everything 

 

**Xuxi:** there’s nothing really much to tell…. I went ot his house,, we watched a movie,,, he hugged me and then we kissed. 

 

**Chenleche:** imagine if you hadn’t had gone to his house?!?!

 

**Kunsider:**  gays : 1

      hets: 0

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [twt](https://twitter.com/rimminq)


End file.
